Phéromones
by Paminformatic
Summary: Déjà que les chaleurs de Max sont pénibles, lorsque les phéromones s'en mêlent, il y a de quoi devenir fou! Fic M/A, laissez des reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Phéromones**

Son corps était brûlant. C'en était même presque douloureux. Sa tête tournait et sa peau était ruisselante de sueur sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire un quelconque exercice physique. Son esprit était sans cesse torturé par des scènes les plus érotiques les unes que les autres et son corps réagissait à ces images. Pas de doute, elle était en chaleur.

-Ça va, mon p'tit chou? Demanda Original Cindy, l'air anxieux en arrivant dans la chambre de sa colocataire transgénique.  
-Cindy… Je suis en chaleur… Encore! Murmura Max, terrifiée.  
-Ha non, quelle poisse! Bon, tu auras besoin de moi pour te garder calme. Où dois-tu aller aujourd'hui?  
-À Terminal City. Répondit 452 d'une voix blanche.

Cindy se mordit la lèvre. Là, ça se compliquait. Déjà que d'habitude, lorsque Max était dans ses chaleurs, elle devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour résister aux charmes d'un humain ordinaire, elle n'avait jamais été exposée à un transgénique lors d'une de ses périodes… chaude. Toutes deux avaient peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si Max succombait à ses pulsions devant un des magnifiques spécimens de Manticore.

-Ok, Max. Ne paniquons pas. Ces types sont probablement au courant de ce qui arrive à leurs femelles trois fois par an. Ils ne sont pas idiots, peut-être même qu'ils sont compréhensifs, si tu les attaques ils te repousseront.  
-Ouais…

Max était loin d'être sûre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Terminal City, Max essaya de rester le plus calme possible, même si tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Bon sang, pourquoi Manticore avait-il créé de si beaux spécimens?

-Salut, Max. fit Mole en arrivant près d'elles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, l'Ordinaire?  
-J'suis très contente de te voir aussi, le lézard. Écoute, tu ferais mieux de te méfier, notre Max nationale est en chaleur et elle risque de…  
-…me sauter dessus? Ricana Mole face à la prévention de Cindy. M'surprendrais.  
-Ha oui et pourquoi? Demanda Max, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'attirance envers l'humanoïde mi-homme mi-reptile.  
-Parce qu'on ne fait pas partie de la même espèce de transgénique. Je suis un transhumain, toi une X5.  
-Bon, au moins ça élimine une bonne partie des habitants de TC à éviter. Marmonna Original Cindy. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Max. Max?

La jeune transgénique ne répondait plus. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle le connaissait depuis un bon moment, l'avait même détesté pendant un temps avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent, mais elle n'avait jamais songé à aller plus loin. Pourtant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Sketchy, décontracté, elle ressentait un vif désir, encore plus fort que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Cela lui fit peur, elle regarda Mole pour refroidir ses ardeurs, se changer les idées, mais ça ne donna rien. Elle voulut jeter son admiration sur un autre X5 pour éviter de penser à ce garçon qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas « attaquer », mais ses yeux revinrent immédiatement vers lui. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer à quel point il était sexy?

-C'est le beau gosse que tu regardes comme ça? S'étrangla presque Cindy, d'une voix très, très lointaine.

« Alec… »

-Alec, y'a Max qui te regarde de façon bizarre depuis plus de cinq minutes. Fit Sketchy à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.  
-Elle doit encore penser que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Répondit Alec, nonchalant. Dans quelques secondes, elle va venir m'engueuler, comme d'habitude.

Sketchy reporta son attention sur Max, pas très convaincu. Le regard de Max était enflammé, avide, affamé. Jamais il n'avait vu son amie de longue date comme ça. Lorsqu'elle commença à avancer vers eux, il jugea bon de se retirer.

-Bon, alors j'vous laisse, je crois… que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Et il partit presque en courant. Alec ne releva même pas la tête, occupé à compter l'argent qu'il s'était fait dans la semaine, et Max continuait d'avancer vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va lui sauter dessus? demanda Original Cindy à Mole, plus loin.  
-Ça m'en a tout l'air. Grogna l'humanoïde.  
-Mais Alec n'est pas con, il va se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal et la repousser. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais été…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Max était arrivée près d'Alec et le regardait de son regard désireux. Alec avait alors levé la tête et l'avait fixée du même regard qu'elle.

-Je rêve! S'exclama Cindy presque en criant.  
-Phéromones… murmura Mole d'une voix amusée en guise de réponse.  
-Quoi?  
-Max et Alec ont chacun des gènes de félin. Or chez les félins, lorsque la femelle est en chaleur, elle produit une hormone appelée phéromone qui vise à séduire le mâle. Peu d'entre eux arrive à résister.

Alec observait Max d'une façon presque indécente. L'odeur l'avait frappé alors que Max avait franchi la limite du deux mètres entre eux. Une odeur à la fois épicée et sucrée, un parfum divin et irrésistible, comme elle en cet instant. Le regard de la jeune femme était celui d'un animal en manque. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il devait la repousser… mais comment? Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et avança son visage vers lui. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle était presque douce. Ses lèvres atteignirent finalement son oreille et elle en mordilla gentiment le lobe. La respiration d'Alec se fit plus saccadée, il laissa échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction. Il voulait plus, il voulait la sentir contre lui, sans la barrière de leurs vêtements, presser sa peau contre la sienne, l'entendre murmurer son nom pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour, puis le crier lorsqu'elle atteindrait le plaisir ultime.

-Tu as de la difficulté à te retenir, l'entendit-il susurrer à son oreille. J'aime ça. Tu veux que je continue?  
-Je sens que Cindy et Mole sont sur le point d'intervenir, il va falloir se rattraper une autre fois.  
-Tu veux rire de moi? Ricana-t-elle en embrassant le coin de sa mâchoire.  
-Non, Max. insista-t-il difficilement. On arrête là, maintenant.

Avec une volonté dont il se croyait incapable, il la repoussa doucement, mais fermement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais il ne broncha pas. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et se positionna, prête à sauter. Original Cindy et Mole intervinrent à ce moment en la saisissant fortement.

-Doucement, mon chou! Tenta de la calmer Cindy. Laisse ce pauvre Alec tranquille, tu sais que tu vas le regretter si tu fais ça.

Max était tout à fait d'accord, mais son corps, non apparemment. Ses yeux ne voyaient qu'Alec, ses narines propageaient son odeur dans tout son corps et sa peau le réclamait. Elle lisait le même désir dans ses yeux, et cela la rendait à la fois mal à l'aise, en colère, et folle de joie.

-Emmenez-la dans un endroit où elle ne gênera personne. Ordonna Alec.

Mole et Cindy opinèrent et traînèrent Max dans sa chambre de Terminal City. Une fois hors du champ de force d'Alec, Max parût retrouver complètement contrôle d'elle-même.

-Merci… Ho mon dieu, Cindy, j'étais prête à abuser d'Alec, tu te rends compte?  
-C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et ton corps te joue des mauvais tours, il ne faut pas que tu paniques. Écoute, Max, tu vas rester ici et on va dire à tous les mâles de ne pas t'approcher, c'est clair?  
-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, non?  
-Exact. Affirma Mole.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant Max seule avec sa honte.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir!

Je tiens à dire qu'un passage de ce chapitre est déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans. C'est très imagé, mais ça reste tout de même soft, alors... Je comprendrais si vous préfériez ne pas lire. En tout cas, j'espère que personne ne m'enverra de reviews du genre: "Ho mon dieu! C'est du porno ton truc!" ou bien "J'ai mal au coeur, maintenant! Merci! :( " Lol! Bref, j'arrête de vous importuner, voici la suite!

***

Pendant ce temps, Alec était assis devant sa télé fraîchement piquée à un vendeur du Secteur 5. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le bras de son fauteuil et ses pieds semblaient vouloir suivre la même cadence. Une seule pensée tournait sans cesse dans sa tête : Où était Max? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait en cet instant? Pourrait-il supporter qu'elle succombe à la tentation d'un autre mec que lui? Probablement pas… Non, pas du tout. L'idée lui était solidement ancrée dans le crâne. C'était inconcevable. Elle était à lui, et à lui seul.

Un tel désir pour cette fille qu'il avait toujours trouvée trop énergique et agressive lui faisait peur. Il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas qu'à cause des phéromones qu'il voulait Max. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu percevoir, mais qui était camouflé en-dedans de lui depuis longtemps. Max était FAITE pour lui. Il était prêt à parier que leur corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection, qu'un enfant né d'eux deux serait magnifique, parfait, et que… STOP! STOP! STOP! Alec McDowell et Max Guevara, 494 et 452, ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Ils étaient trop différents! N'est-ce pas…?

Non, il ne pouvait même imaginer Max dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Éteignant le téléviseur, il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se dépêcha de courir jusqu'à la porte de Max. Elle était fermée, mais pas verrouillée et il pouvait entendre le léger ronflement de la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la porte. Son cœur accéléra la cadence, il ouvrit la porte, elle ne se réveilla pas, chose étonnante pour elle. Il s'approcha, prit le temps de la regarder sous toutes ses coutures, la pièce sentait la phéromone à plein nez et Alec sentait l'excitation le gagner. Il s'approcha encore plus, vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle et tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et sauta trois mètres à l'arrière, prête à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alec?

-Je voulais te voir. J'avais dit qu'on se rattraperait. C'est maintenant.

Il pouvait voir l'excitation la gagner elle également, il s'approcha rapidement alors qu'elle voulait fuir, la colla contre le mur et appuya son corps contre elle.

-Va-t-en, on ne peut pas faire ça. Murmura-t-elle la bouche sèche.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu le veux autant que moi et tu le sais.

-On le regrettera.

-TU le regretteras, moi jamais.

Pour accompagner les gestes à la parole, il baissa la large bretelle de sa camisole noire et embrassa son épaule langoureusement. La respiration de la jeune femme devint saccadée. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Alec sourit et fit monter ses lèvres dans son cou pendant que ses mains caressaient la chute de ses reins. Max laissa échapper un petit gémissement et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son compagnon pour la déboucler. Le pantalon tomba sur le sol et la bouche d'Alec atteignit enfin celle de la jeune femme. Le baiser fut aussitôt langoureux, fougueux et rempli d'un désir urgent. Max bondit et enroula la taille du jeune homme avec ses jambes, il la transporta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avant d'enlever son chandail. Il se retrouva torse nu et Max se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure devant son corps magnifiquement bien sculpté. Il se pencha sur elle, lui enleva son pantalon à elle aussi et quand il releva la tête, elle s'était déjà occupée de la camisole, montrant sa poitrine sans aucune retenue à son nouvel « amoureux ». Il en eut le souffle coupé, et avec un sourire en coin, se pencha pour embrasser ses seins. Elle gémit et son corps se tendit sous l'effet du plaisir. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle lui caressa les cheveux et il releva la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sous-vêtements vite fait et il la pénétra d'un bon coup de reins. Le petit cri de la jeune femme se perdit dans son cou pendant qu'il commençait un lent va-et-vient. Le plaisir grimpa d'un cran et il accéléra. Les ongles de Max se plantèrent dans les épaules du jeune homme et elle murmura son prénom en continue, d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe à mesure qu'il accélérait le mouvement jusqu'à arriver à l'orgasme où elle cria son nom avant que leurs corps ne retombent sur le lit. Alec se retira et roula à côté d'elle, son corps baigné de sueurs, son esprit en paix. Max, elle, retrouva toute sa pudeur et ses esprits et s'enroula dans la couverture. Ni un ni l'autre n'osait parler…

Max sentait la honte la gagner. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça? Avec Alec en plus! D'accord, ils étaient presque amis… ou du moins ils se toléraient, mais aller jusqu'à coucher ensemble sur un coup de tête? Et puis zut! C'était de sa faute à lui. C'était lui le fautif qui tenait tant à s'amuser et qui avait profité de sa période de chaleurs pour coucher avec elle! Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de chance autrement et avait monté tout ce plan.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'efforçait de se dire pour se convaincre qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était complètement exclu qu'elle soit un tantinet soit peu consentante.

-Ça va, Max? demanda soudainement Alec.

-Oui, très bien. Maintenant, va-t-en.

-Max… voulut-il protester.

-J'ai dit va-t-en. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant dégage.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais?

-Bien sûr, tu ne penses qu'à ça. Sors de ma chambre, à présent.

Alec la regarda un instant, sans y croire. Elle était vraiment sérieuse? Ils venaient de faire l'amour et elle voulait qu'il parte?

Elle resta sans bouger, sans le regarder. En se faisant une raison, Alec commença à s'habiller et sortit de la chambre. Max éclata alors en sanglots. Qu'allait penser Logan? Il lui en voudrait, c'était certain, lui qui était prêt à l'attendre, qui avait de l'espoir pour deux que malgré le virus, ils pourraient être ensemble de nouveau. Lui qui avait continué de l'aimer même lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonné au « profit d'Alec ». Il l'avait crût, mais il n'avait pas cherché à contester son choix. Il l'avait laissé aller comme bon lui semblait… parce qu'il l'aimait tout simplement.

Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment, qu'elle avait remis les pendules à l'heure et qu'elle commençait peut-être même à croire elle-même que cela pouvait marcher entre eux, elle perdait la tête et prenait son pied avec celui à qui elle avait fait porter le rôle du méchant voleur de petite amie. Finalement, ses mensonges devenaient réalité, il faut croire.

Au bout d'une heure, son esprit sembla redevenir peu à peu paisible, sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Après tout, elle ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec un transgénique à tous les jours…

Elle ferma les yeux, tourna dans son lit et chercha le sommeil.

Alec marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Son cerveau était en ébullition, son corps frissonnait encore et il n'en revenait toujours pas : Il avait couché avec Max Guevara! Il l'avait embrassée, touchée, caressée et respirée. Il entra dans sa chambre et se dévêtit pour aller dormir bien qu'il eut préféré dormir avec Max, mais peu importe… Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, ses vêtements dégagèrent l'odeur dont ils s'étaient empreints. L'odeur de Max. Il en était certain, il saurait la reconnaître n'importe où à présent.

Il se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt d'un sommeil pressé. Demain serait une grosse journée.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Max ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle s'en souvint lorsqu'elle frotta son nez contre le drap et qu'elle sentit l'odeur du sexe dessus. Elle réprima un haut de cœur alors que la culpabilité la regagnait ainsi que la rage. La rage contre Alec qui faisait tout pour l'énerver. Ha! Comme il avait dû bien se marrer quand il était revenu dans ses quartiers hier soir! Il avait peut-être fêté la réalisation de son souhait à long terme autour d'une ou deux bières, voire même trois ou quatre. Comme il devait être fier de lui! Max se surprit à gronder seule dans sa chambre. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il ne lui rabattrait pas les oreilles avec ça pendant un bon bout de temps.

Après s'être rapidement toilettée et habillée, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le QG de Terminal City. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Brett, un X6 avec qui elle s'entendait relativement bien depuis son arrivée, elle le salua d'un signe de main et d'un grand sourire. Mais lui, il sursauta et recula de trois grands pas, méfiant. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il fuit son regard et continua sa route, plus pressé qu'avant. Et le manège se répéta plusieurs fois. À chaque fois que Max saluait un mec, le gars s'éloignait d'elle, apeuré. Elle arriva devant Joshua qui était à côté de Dix et Luke.

-Salut, grand frère. Dit-elle. Toi aussi tu vas me fuir?

Joshua la regarda, sans comprendre, puis renifla et parût gêné.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? voulut-elle savoir alors que tous ceux autour ricanaient ou s'éloignaient doucement. Joshua, explique-moi s'il te plaît!

-Heu… commença l'homme-chien d'une voix très hésitante. Odeur… odeur sur toi.

-Quoi? Je pue tant que ça? Paniqua-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis hier matin.

-Non! Heu… Pas cette odeur là… continua Joshua. Odeur plus imposante. Plus…

-Ce que Josh veut dire c'est que tu as l'odeur du mâle Alpha sur toi. expliqua Luke avec un grand sourire.

-Le mâle Alpha. C'est quoi ça?

-C'est le leader. Il t'a choisi comme femelle alors… si tu ne veux pas nous créer de problème tu ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre.

-Qui? Mais QUI à la fin? Vous devez bien reconnaître l'odeur, non?

Tous se tournèrent vers Joshua qui tortillait ses doigts dans ses mains.

-Joshua? Quémanda sa petite sœur.

-Max est la femelle d'Alec, maintenant… se contenta-t-il de bafouiller avant de se boucher les oreilles, prêt à se faire gronder.

Mais Max n'avait pas l'intention de le gronder. Elle avait mieux à faire.

-Merci, Joshua. Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure avant de quitter le QG.

Elle courait dans les couloirs, le cerveau bouillonnant de rage. Ça, il allait lui payer! D'un coup de pied, elle fit sauter la porte de la chambre d'Alec. Il n'y était pas, mais Max se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être loin. Elle alla voir dans la salle d'entraînement. Il était là, en train de boxer sur un sac de sable. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole.

-Salut, Max. la salua-t-il en se retournant avec son sourire le plus arrogant.

Max grogna. Il manquait plus que ça! Il voulait s'entraîner, très bien! À une vitesse considérable, elle courut vers lui et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Il reçut le coup sans broncher, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche sans se départir de son sourire. Enragée, la jeune transgénique, lui balança un autre coup, de pied cette fois. Ce coup-ci, il l'évita et profita de son déséquilibre pour la plaquer au sol. Elle commença à se débattre fortement, mais il la maintint.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me frappes? Demanda-t-il. Tu t'es levée du pied gauche?

-Quoi? Tu te moques de moi? C'est toi qui fais exprès pour me pourrir l'existence, premièrement avec tes blagues pourries, puis en couchant avec moi pour me faire sentir coupable.

-Coucher avec toi pour te faire sentir coupable? Voyons, c'est pas du tout mon genre!

-À non, alors c'est peut-être plus ton genre de laisser ton odeur sur moi pour effrayer tous les autres mecs?

-Ha! Tu veux dire le truc du mâle Alpha? Oui, et bien, en fait c'est pas ma faute.

-Bien sûr que non! Siffla-t-elle, sarcastique.

-C'est vrai, crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un leader, c'est dans mes gènes.

-Ben voyons!

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi cynique? J'y peux rien si mon odeur te colle à la peau.

-Crétin! Jura-t-elle en réussissant à le repousser. Tu as couché avec des tonnes de filles de Terminal City, pourquoi c'est seulement moi que les mecs n'osent plus approcher?

-Parce que je t'ai choisie. Ou plutôt, mon ADN t'a choisie.

-Choisie pour quoi? De quoi tu parles?

-Pour être ma partenaire. Ma moitié, ma femelle quoi!

-T'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre? Tu sais que je suis avec Logan!

-Non, c'est toi qui me conviens un point c'est tout. C'est irréfutable.

-Je refuse, j'aime Logan.

-Même si ton attirance pour moi est inscrite dans ton code génétique?

-Wow! Arrêtes tout de suite, je n'ai aucune attirance pour toi!

-Ha non? Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi?

-J'étais en chaleurs! C'est toi qui en as profité!

-Mais tu étais consentante.

-Oui, mais je le regrette amèrement.

Alec prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis répondit durement :

-Oui, tu as raison. Logan ne serait pas content de l'apprendre.

-Je lui expliquerai la situation et le supplierai de me pardonner. Il comprendra.

-Très bien alors tu vas aller le voir tout de suite? Tu pourras donc lui transmettre un message pour moi. Dis-lui que je compte me battre pour toi. Et qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Max sentit son corps tressaillir de toute part tellement la menace semblait sincère. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il était plus que sérieux.

-Ordure. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu verras. Se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois.

Il mit son pull par-dessus son tee-shirt mouillé de sueur et sortit de la pièce. Max retira sa veste et commença à taper sur le sac.


	3. Chapter 3

Trois jours plus tard, la situation entre eux n'avait pas changée et Max commençait à en avoir marre. Les mots d'Alec tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. « Parce que je t'ai choisie. » Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'un mec comme Alec s'attacherait à une fille comme elle, elle aurait rigolé. Encore plus si on lui avait dit qu'elle en serait flattée. « Ton attirance pour moi est inscrit dans ton code génétique. » N'importe quoi!

« N'importe quoi, tu es sûre? lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête. N'es-tu pas heureuse qu'un aussi beau garçon qu'Alec te remarque et te dise qu'il se battra pour toi? »  
« Non, pas du tout! Alec est un mec arrogant, manipulateur et odieux! »  
« Peut-être, mais ça te plaît! Continua la voix doucereuse. C'est un bad boy, un rien dangereux, torturé, et terriblement sexy. Souviens-toi de la façon qu'il a eu de te toucher pendant que vous faisiez l'amour. Jamais tu n'as vécut de moment aussi intense dans ta vie. Pour la première fois, tu t'es sentie vivante et tu n'as pas eu besoin de te retenir. Cela ne devrait-il pas toujours être comme ça? »

Max devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas. Tant Alec l'attirait qu'il la révulsait, elle était toujours avec Logan qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Il était doux, attentionné, drôle, charmant, romantique, sensible, humain et il l'aimait d'un amour véritable. Il ne se souciait pas qu'elle soit une machine de guerre échappée d'un laboratoire de fous. Il la voyait telle qu'elle était : elle-même. Mais il y avait un hic! Ce virus que lui avait injecté Manticore dans le but de tuer Logan. À cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, sauf avec un gant. Mais à force de toucher avec des gants, on en vient à oublier la texture de la peau, la chaleur de la main que l'on tient et on perd peu à peu espoir d'être avec la personne que l'on chérit.

Max regarda sa montre. Il était temps d'aller travailler. En sortant de son appartement, elle enfourcha sa bicyclette et roula jusque chez Jam Pony. Comme d'habitude, Normal était de mauvais poil.

-La voilà enfin, la miss! Vous êtes en retard de vingt-et-une minutes!

-De quoi vous plaignez-vous Normal? Je suis bien plus en retard que ça, habituellement.

-C'est vrai, malheureusement.

-Alors, considérez ceci comme si j'étais en avance.

Elle se dirigeait vers son casier en souriant à Original Cindy lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Il était accoté contre son propre casier et lui faisait signe de venir le rejoindre. En grognant, elle s'approcha.

-Salut, Maxie!

-Ne m'appelle pas Maxie!

-Comme tu veux, mon cœur.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça non plus!

-Tu préfères peut-être X5-452? En public c'est pas génial.

-Alors contentes-toi de m'appeler Max tout court.

-Comme tu veux. Alors, Max, tu as parlé à Logan?

-Non, et je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi ce matin, j'ai du boulot. Répondit-elle sèchement en se détournant pour partir.

-Haha! Très drôle! Grogna Alec en l'attrapant par le bras. Non, sérieusement. (Il la fit pivoter vers lui et la colla à lui, passant les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou.) Si tu ne lui en parles pas, peut-être que je devrais le faire.

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, crétin! Et lâche-moi.

Elle s'arracha à son étreinte et s'éloigna. Elle eut tout juste le temps de l'entendre dire dans un souffle :

-Pense-y, Maxie.

Après plusieurs courses dans le secteur 8, l'heure de lunch arriva pour Max. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Original Cindy et de Sketchy qui discutaient justement de la relation Max/Alec.

-Vous pouvez pas arrêter de parler de ça? Demanda-t-elle, plus férocement que d'habitude.

-Wow, doucement mon chou, je ne faisais qu'expliquer à Sketch pourquoi tu t'étais jeté sur Alec l'autre jour.

-Quoi? Cindy!

-Désolée, mais il fallait que je lui dise, cet idiot allait répéter à tout le monde que vous étiez en couple.

-Hé! Protesta le jeune homme. J'y peux rien si j'ai pas suivit de cours intensif en biologie animale! Surtout que je ne savais même pas que « animale » pouvait avoir un lien avec Max. (Il se tourna vers celle-ci.) Non, franchement, je te plains ma vieille, déjà que je trouve ça pénible quand ma copine m'envoie sur le sofa alors que j'avais d'autres plans, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit te faire à toi!

-Merci, Sketchy… marmonna Max.

OC remarqua aussitôt que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien.

-Ok, Sketch, tu mets les voiles. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Tu mets les voiles, j'ai dit!

-Pfff!

Il prit son lunch et partit s'asseoir avec un autre coursier avec qui il aimait bien discuter « d'herbes aux propriétés planantes ». Original Cindy se tourna vers Max.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ou il faut que je te cuisine?

Max haussa les épaules et Original Cindy soupira.

-C'est Logan?

Signe de tête négatif.

-C'est Joshua?

Signe de tête négatif.

-C'est Alec? Il a encore fait une connerie?

Serrement de poing. Elle se rapprochait de la vérité.

-Il s'est mis dans un merdier de flics?

Signe de tête négatif.

-Il a mis une fille enceinte?

Hochement de tête hésitant. Elle n'était plus loin.

-Il a couché avec une fille et il lui a révélé son identité?

-Non, Cindy! Lâcha soudainement Max, fatiguée. Il a couché avec MOI! JE me suis laissée séduire!

-QUOI? T'as couché avec…

-CHUT!

-Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi? Et Logan?

-D'après toi, pourquoi je me sens si mal?

-Ok, ok! Pas de panique. Vous en avez reparlé? Vous avez mis les choses au clair?

-J'ai essayé! Gémit Max. Mais il ne veut rien entendre, il m'a sortit des phrases du genre « Ton attirance pour moi est inscrit dans tes gènes. » Blablabla! « Je vais me battre pour toi! » Blablabla! Et…

-Il est adorable alors!

-Pas du tout! J'ai déjà un copain!

-Il est passé où le « on n'est pas comme ça »?

-Cindy! T'essaies de me caser avec Alec ou quoi?

-J'essaie de te rendre heureuse, nuance!

-Je suis très heureuse avec Logan.

-Tu le seras peut-être moins après lui avoir dit ton… « Écart de conduite ».

-Voilà exactement pourquoi je déteste Alec! Maugréa la jeune transgénique.

***  
La maison du Veilleur, ancien logement de Joshua, semblait aussi inhabitée que lorsque son ancien locataire y vivait. La seule différence était à l'intérieur, où tout était parfaitement bien emménagé. Elle avait beau être chaleureuse, Max s'y sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

-Logan? Appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme arriva, son exosquelette grinçant à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle.

-Ha, Max! J'étais en train de préparer le dîner, tu restes avec moi?

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra…

-De quoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien… de si tu veux encore de moi…

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi?

-Et bien… (Elle prit une grande inspiration.) Tu sais que je t'avais parlé de certaines… phases… que je traverse quelques fois par année.

-Oui et…?

-Hum, disons que… j'ai comme… succombé. Je suis désolée!

-Tu as succombé? Tu veux dire que tu as…?

-Oui.

-Et le gars… tu le connaissais? Je veux dire… c'était un transgénique ou…?

-Ho, ça oui!

-Pourquoi tu trembles autant? C'était qu'une erreur qui n'a duré qu'une nuit, c'est pas la fin du monde. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais c'est compréhensible, tu as de l'ADN de félin en toi et…

-Non, Logan, tu ne comprends pas! Ce gars, il… Il voit ça beaucoup plus que comme une simple erreur.

Logan la regarda, ne comprenant pas ou ne préférant pas comprendre. Mais Max avait besoin qu'il le sache, elle avait besoin de se faire remettre à sa place, de sentir qu'il tenait à elle au moins un peu plus qu'à son travail.

-Il a laissé son odeur sur moi… l'odeur du mâle Alpha. Ça veut dire que je lui appartiens, Logan.

-Je croyais que personne ne décidait pour toi?

-Bor… jura-t-elle à moitié. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réagis pas?

-Parce que je ne veux pas savoir.

-Mais moi j'ai besoin que tu le saches! C'était Alec.

Cette fois, Logan soupira fortement.

-Ce cher Alec! Il nous met beaucoup de bâtons dans les roues, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est abruti, c'est tout!

-Non. Parce qu'il t'aime.

-Non, Logan, tu es sensé être de l'autre côté, pas du sien!

-Max, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai tout de suite crût quand tu m'as fait croire que tu sortais avec lui? Parce que c'était crédible. Tout, oui, absolument tout dans votre comportement, démontre un grand attachement.

-Je n'ai aucun attachement pour lui!

-Alors, prouve-le!

Après tout, il était peut-être un peu… beaucoup jaloux.

-J'y compte bien!

Et elle partit en claquant la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous! Tout d'abord, merci pour vous reviews, je suis énormément contente que cette fic plaise aux gens. SuperClo! Je suis tellement contente que tu lises ma fic! Comme tu n'es pas sur MSN en ce moment alors, je te le dis ici: Le prochain partiel est en ligne! :P

Enjoy!

***

Max en était à sa troisième douche de la journée, rien à faire. L'odeur semblait attachée à elle, sans moyen de partir et Max commençait à voir rouge. Elle ne l'entendit même pas arriver, trop occupée à se frictionner la moindre parcelle de peau.

-Alors, Maxie, tu lui as parlé?

Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna. La vue de son corps nu proche du sien lui rappela brutalement leur unique nuit et elle chercha à s'éloigner… mais il se rapprocha jusqu'à la coincer contre le mur de la douche.

-Laisses-moi, Alec…

-Pas question.

-J'ai dit va-t-en! T'as rien à faire dans MA douche!

-Tu as parlé à Logan ou pas?

-Oui! Et il est furieux!

-Bien!

-« Bien »? Comment ça « bien »?

-Ça ne rend le jeu qu'encore plus amusant…

-C'est pas un jeu, c'est mon couple qui est en danger à cause de toi!

-Ha oui? À ce que je me souvienne, il faut être deux pour s'envoyer en l'air.

-Ça suffit! Sors! SORS!

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte enfin. Alors, enfin, elle put faire refroidir l'eau pour qu'elle soit glacée.

***

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Mole? T'as vu Alec?

-Non, Altesse, j'ai rien vu ressemblant à un sac à hormones par ici.

-Rha!

Elle s'avança dans le QG, les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche en porte-voix.

-Quelqu'un a vu Alec?

-Si! Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la salle d'armement! Répondit Gem qui jouait avec sa petite fille dans un coin.

-Merci!

Elle sortit comme une tornade de la salle et courut presque vers la salle d'armement. Arrivée à destination, elle tendit l'oreille lorsque des murmures étouffés lui parvinrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'Alec et d'une autre fille, elle retint un cri de rage.

« Retiens-toi ma fille! Ce mec a parfaitement le droit de s'envoyer n'importe quelle fille, après tout, il ne t'appartient pas et toi non plus, tu ne lui appartiens pas, alors où est le problème?»  
« Le problème, c'est qu'il m'a clairement laissé croire qu'il me voulait, MOI, et aucune autre, et qu'il a laissé SON odeur sur MOI pour empêcher les autres gars de s'approcher alors que LUI, il s'envoie en l'air avec une autre sal… »

« Bon sang, calme-toi, c'est juste Alec. ALEC! À quoi tu t'attendais? »

« Il a gâché mon coup avec Logan, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui gâcherais pas le sien! »

« C'est pas pour ça que tu réagis comme ça, avoue-le… »

« La ferme! »

Elle ouvrit la porte avec force et aperçut Alec, le visage tout près de celui de la fille, dans un geste presque intime, la main posée sur sa cuisse.

-Hum hum! Toussota-t-elle. Enfin je te trouve, mon cœur! Je commençais à désespérer après la nuit fantastique que tu m'as faite passée, j'étais inquiète de ne pas pouvoir recommencer ce matin.

Alec leva tranquillement la tête vers Max, sans aucune gêne apparente. L'autre fille eut même un grand sourire en la voyant.

-Ho! Tu dois être Max, non?

-Exact. Je suis sa petite-amie.

-Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit.

-Ha, vraiment? Grinça Max, irritée ou plutôt outrée au plus haut point.

-Oui. (Elle se tourna vers Alec.) Merci de m'avoir écouté, frangin. Je vais lui en parler au plus vite.

-De rien, Tina. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

La jolie jeune femme passa à côté de Max en lui effleurant le bras dans un geste visiblement affectueux, et sortit de la salle d'armement. Max s'approcha à grandes enjambées d'Alec, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Bonjour, mon cœur. Sourit-il avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ne m'appelle pas… commença-t-elle.

-Comme ça, on est officiellement ensemble? Je suis sûr que Tina sera folle de joie de pouvoir le dire à tout le monde.

-Que…! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé?

-Qui? Moi? Mais rien, mon ange!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je t'ai dit! Je sais que tu as fait exprès de m'attirer ici pour que je te trouve avec cette poupée siliconée!

-Hé! Grogna Alec, mécontent. Cette poupée siliconée, c'est ma sœur… enfin, au même titre que toi et Zack. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi si tu veux tout savoir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, caché ici, seul avec elle? s'impatienta Max.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit une lueur de compréhension illuminer son regard.

-Attend… souffla-t-il, ébahi, et avec une étincelle d'amusement naissante dans le regard. Tu es en train de me piquer une crise de jalousie?

-N-Non, pas du tout! nia-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr! S'amusa-t-il.

-Je peux t'assurer que…

-Que tu n'es pas jalouse? Qui essaies-tu de convaincre? Moi ou… toi?

Il venait de se lever et la regardait profondément dans les yeux, comme s'il lisait en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert. Max se sentit frissonner pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, tel un prédateur. Elle le laissa poser ses mains sur ses hanches et cacha même son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur caractéristique. Lui, se pencha jusqu'à sa joue où il déposa un baiser furtif avant de s'avancer jusqu'à son oreille où il murmura d'une voix veloutée :

-Tu seras toujours la seule dès maintenant. Je te le promets, Max.

La jeune transgénique ne put s'empêcher de sourire et embrassa son cou, lui arrachant quelques grognements impatients.

-Si tu tiens à te faire arracher tes vêtements, tu es sur la bonne voie. Haleta-t-il lorsqu'elle introduisit sa main sous son tee-shirt pour caressa son torse. Maxie, Maxie, Maxie… Pourquoi tant d'impatience de ta part? Tu sais que tu m'as pour toi toute seule.

-Je te veux, maintenant! Exigea-t-elle en plaçant les mains de son partenaire dans le bas de son dos, sous son chemisier.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avide d'elle, il plongea et captura ses lèvres. Elle répondit par un gémissement et délaissa son torse pour s'accrocher à son cou. Ses mains vinrent ébouriffer la chevelure déjà en désordre du jeune homme et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêtes à recevoir sa langue. Lorsqu'elle pénétra sournoisement dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne, Max eut soudainement chaud et respira plus rapidement. Les caresses à première vue banales d'Alec laissèrent soudain des traces brûlantes sur sa peau et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de presser son corps contre le sien. Alec relâcha ses lèvres et Max eut une petite exclamation indignée.

-Alec! Supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il eut un sourire narquois et déposa un long baiser langoureux contre sa gorge avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de sortir de la pièce, laissant chez elle un grand vide et une sensation de froid intense. Max cacha son visage entre ses mains. Cet homme voulait sa mort, c'était certain!

***

Théoriquement, je suis rendue plus loin, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce qui suit ce chapitre alors je le modifie aussi rapidement que possible et je vous le poste. Ciao!

P4M


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Voici la suite, en espérant que vous aimiez toujours. Action à venir... enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'action... Disons plus de grosses émotions à venir! ^_^

À plus.

P4M  
***

La journée continua normalement… enfin presque. Si personne ne venait lui en parler, Max devinait par les regards qu'on lui lançait que Tina avait beaucoup d'amis à qui parler de sa « confession ». Mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'aidait pas à sa situation à toujours regarder dans le coin où Alec faisait l'inventaire de tryptophane recueilli pour les X5. Même si elle ne cessait de se gifler mentalement, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau. Beau? Non. Magnifique était plus approprié. Manticore avait fait de l'excellent travail avec lui, il fallait l'avouer. Il était parfait. De ses cheveux châtains en bataille jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux qui mêlait le brun clair à un magnifique ton vert où apparaissaient quelques fois des paillettes dorées, dépendamment de son humeur. De sa carrure juste assez imposante jusqu'à son sourire en coin le plus sexy, et son regard qui semblait vous transpercer d'un seul coup d'œil. Et son odeur! Que dire de son odeur? Si elle avait habituellement de la difficulté à la localiser ou même à la remarquer, depuis un certain temps, elle semblait partout, et l'obsédait. Une odeur où se mêlaient virilité, force et douceur. Ses bras si forts, Dieu sait qu'elle en rêvait depuis l'incident de ce matin. Elle voulait retrouver cette sécurité, cette confiance qu'il lui inspirait et que Logan n'avait jamais sût lui offrir. Était-elle amoureuse d'Alec? Peut-être bien.

-Max?

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie lorsqu'il l'interpella de l'autre côté du QG. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il criait son nom, parce que tout le monde la fixait. Tentant de cacher la gêne qui s'installait lentement en elle, elle reprit une certaine contenance et avança vers l'objet de ses rêveries.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle un peu durement.

-T'es consciente que tu me fixes depuis presque dix minutes sans me répondre?

-Je réfléchissais. Se défendit-elle.

-Ha oui? À voir la tête que tu faisais, elles devaient être très plaisantes tes pensées. Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Rêve tant que tu veux. Grogna-t-elle.

-Je rêve encore de notre nuit…

-M'en parle pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser dans l'armurerie tout à l'heure.

-On peut parler sérieusement pour une fois? Pourquoi tu m'as appelée?

-Pour mon rapport. Concéda-t-il en soupirant, maintenant sérieux. Nous avons une grande carence en tryptophane.

-Combien?

-Moins que nécessaire pour la moitié des X5 de Terminal City.

-Aïe… Ça craint!

-Et c'est pas tout malheureusement. Notre fournisseur chinois s'est fait chopé par les Familiers. Ils semblent avoir trouvé le moyen d'éliminer au moins les X5 en les empêchant de se soigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

-Trouver une autre source. Luke et Dix sont là-dessus.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour autre chose?

-Tu veux dire... (Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche) pour autre chose que les câlins?

Elle frissonna, mais retira sa main de sa hanche.

-Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir comme tout à l'heure?

-Évidemment.

Elle sourit, amusée et découragée en même temps, et s'éloigna. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Dix vint frapper à la porte de son bureau.

-Salut Dix! Salua Max en le faisant entrer.

-Salut, Max. Je viens t'avertir que j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème.

-Ha oui? Magnifique. Où c'est?

-Mon contact se trouve à San Francisco. Il dit qu'il peut nous fournir à toutes les deux semaines, mais qu'il ne fait pas de déplacements par mesure de sécurité.

-San Francisco, c'est pas la porte à côté… murmura Max. Ça me prendrait plusieurs jours pour y aller sans rencontrer de problèmes…

-Ho, mais pas besoin de t'absenter! La rassura-t-il. Alec et son équipe sont déjà partis.

-QUOI? s'écria-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter son compagnon transhumain. Alec est parti sans m'avertir d'abord?

-Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux t'en parler, mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de te créer des soucis supplémentaires puisque c'est une mission pratiquement sans risques… enfin, sans risques majeurs.

Max fulminait littéralement. Pour qui se prenait-il à agir sans son consentement? N'était-elle pas la chef de Terminal City?

« Oui, mais c'est un mâle Alpha! »

« Et alors? Si tu sais comment je m'en balance! JE suis la chef ici, point barre. »

« Il ne semble pas voir ça du même œil! Et puis depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour lui? »

« T'as raison, Max. C'est un grand garçon. »

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de serrer sa gorge.

***

Trois jours passèrent. D'après Mole qui communiquait régulièrement avec Alec, tout se passait bien. Pourtant, Max restait anxieuse, et le manque de tryptophane n'aidait en rien. Si Alec ne revenait pas vite avec ses gélules, elle risquait la crise dans peu de temps. Heureusement que Cindy la fournissait en lait…

Ce matin-là, elle était dans la salle d'entraînement avec les jeunes soldats, parce que même si Manticore était détruite, savoir se battre restait primordial, lorsque Mole entra. La plupart des enfants sursautèrent, mais ne réagirent pas plus violemment.

-Repos, soldats. Lâcha Max avant de s'avancer vers Mole. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles?

-Je suis navré, Altesse, mais Lancelot a décidé d'instaurer le silence radio. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre son prochain appel.

Le silence radio? C'était mauvais signe… très mauvais signe. Le cœur de Max se serra fortement et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Mole dût apercevoir son désarroi, car il lança d'une voix empreinte d'assurance :

-T'en fais pas, Max. Notre Golden Boy s'en sort toujours.

-Ouais… lâcha-t-elle, loin d'être sûre.

***

Pendant deux semaines, le silence radio persista. Max s'enfermait dans son bureau et remplissait des dossiers, ne sortant que pour travailler à Jam Pony où, encore là, elle limitait ses discussions à « bonjour » et « au revoir ». Un jour, Original Cindy en eut assez et vint le lui dire.

-Bon, ça suffit chou, tu vas tout de suite dire à ta meilleure copine à quoi tu joues.

Max leva un regard intrigué de son bipper où clignotait pour la cinquième fois de l'avant-midi le numéro de Logan.

-De quoi tu parles, Cindy?

-Je parle de ta tête d'esprit errant que tu as depuis quelques semaines et cette habitude que tu as prise de saluer une seule fois tes amis avant de t'isoler du reste du monde.

-J'ai seulement un peu le blues ces derniers temps, c'est tout. J'ai pas envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

-Chou! Depuis quand tu me caches quelque chose? S'inquiéta son amie.

-C'est rien, je t'assure. Soupira Max.

-Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te chicote, je débarque à TC et je cuisine tout le monde.

Max soupira une nouvelle fois et se jeta à l'eau.

-Je suis inquiète… pour Alec. Avoua-t-elle. Il est parti en mission depuis un moment et on reste sans nouvelles de lui depuis deux semaines.

-C'est donc ça… Tu t'inquiète pour le beau gosse et c'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas aux appels de Logan.

Max regarda son amie, une fois de plus surprise par la facilité qu'elle avait de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Il s'inquiète sans doute pour moi, mais je suis incapable de lui parler.

-Tu penses encore à lui, hein?

-Je ne peux pas renier presque deux années complètes de complicité et d'entraide. Mais…

-Mais Golden Boy te chamboule les esprits. Termina Cindy à sa place.

Max s'accorda un petit sourire, ne prenant même pas la peine de la contredire. Dire qu'elle était amoureuse était exagéré… du moins pour l'instant, mais une chose était sûre : elle tenait à Alec. Énormément. Et elle lui confierait sa vie à tout moment, tant elle avait confiance en lui. D'où lui venaient cette confiance et cet attachement si soudains? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne tenait pas réellement à le savoir. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pas de réelle importance.

Bip-Bip! Bip-Bip! Bip-Bip!

Max attrapa son bipper et regarda le numéro. Son regard changea.

-Qui c'est? Demanda Cindy.

-Terminal City. Ils ont probablement des nouvelles d'Alec!

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle s'élança vers le téléphone de Jam Pony, poussa le coursier qui semblait en pleine discussion… pour le moins intime avec une certaine Shelley, et composa le numéro du QG.

-Salon de détente Ki-Shiu. Faites-vous masser par les hommes les plus ronds et les plus… poilus. Si vous désirez un rendez-vous, entrez votre numéro de membre et votre mot de passe.

-Dix?

-Salut, Max!

-C'est quoi ce faux répondeur à la con?

-Une idée d'Alec. Et ça marche! Personne ne nous soupçonne, ni ne nous embête.

-En parlant d'Alec, vous avez des nouvelles? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelée?

-Oui, hum… (Il sembla hésiter et quand il répondit enfin, sa voix était pleine de gravité.) L'unité est revenu, mais Alec…

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Max l'apostropha.

-Dix! Dis-moi où il est! Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé?

-Il est aux urgences, pris en charge par Sam Carr et…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-C'est vague. C'a d'abord commencé par des douleurs musculaires, quelque chose qui ne lui ai jamais arrivé, puis, il a commencé à être fatigué… de plus en plus, juste avant de tomber inconscient à son arrivée à Terminal City, il y a quelques heures.

-Ho non, c'est pas vrai!

-Je suis désolé…

-Je peux le voir?

-Non, présentement, il est aux urgences et toutes les attentions sont tournées vers lui. Le docteur Carr nous fera savoir lorsque nous pourrons le voir.

-Ok… merci Dix.

Et elle raccrocha.

***  
_C'est tout pour maintenant! Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, j'ai une bonne partie du prochain chapitre d'écrit alors il devrait arriver sous peu!_

_P.S: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le truc du répondeur, essayez de vous mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui soupçonne Max d'être une transgénique. Vous lui volez son bipper, vous lisez le numéro et vous avez la "brillante" idée de le composer... Comme vous devez vous en douter, la réaction immédiate à l'entente de ce message c'est "EURK!" et vous raccrochez avant qu'ils prennent la peine de vous identifier. Vous comprenez mieux le principe? XD Très bien!_

_Allez! À la prochaine chers lecteurs! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous! Voici déjà le chapitre 6 de ma fic!  
__**  
CloisGirl:**__Merci de lire ma fic et de laisser des comms! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
**Superclo:** Salut, Ama'! Merci de lire et désolée d'avoir brisé ton p'tit coeur en blessant Alec! Mais il va aller mieux, n'ai pas peur! En passant, Luke n'est pas ton perso fan de Star Wars. Il fait partie de la série comme Max et Alec, mais t'en fais pas, je tiens ma promesse! Ton perso s'appellera Solo et il apparaît dans ce partiel, mais... je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas l'aimer... D'ailleurs, moi je ne l'aime pas du tout._

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite de ma fic. Enjoy!

***

Lorsque Max arriva à Terminal City, elle fut bombardée de regards en coin de gens apparemment avides de deviner ses pensées. Pourtant, dans l'instant présent, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était appeler le docteur Carr et prendre des nouvelles de son bras droit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle fut interceptée par Joshua.

-Salut, Max.

-Salut, Joshua. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas le temps.

-Petite sœur prendre des nouvelles de Golden Boy?

-Oui.

-Petit frère va s'en sortir, hein Max?

-Je l'espère, Josh…

-Ha heu, oui. Alec… Alec pas comme Ben.

Le cœur de Max se serra encore plus à la mention de son frère.

-Tu as raison, grand frère… Alec est fait fort.

Elle entra dans son bureau et téléphona à Sam Carr. Il répondit au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

-Sam Carr.

-Bonjour, doc. Max Guevara à l'appareil.

-Bonjour, Max. J'attendais votre appel.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Son état s'est stabilisé, mais il demeure inconscient.

-Je peux passer le voir?

-Oui, mais pas longtemps, j'en profiterai pour vous expliquer sa situation.

-D'accord. À tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers le hangar où était stationnée sa Ninja. Elle l'enfourcha et se roula vers l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée, elle se planta devant la réceptionniste.

-Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle?

-Oui. Je viens voir monsieur Alec McDowell.

La réceptionniste tapa quelques touches sur son ordinateur.

-Chambre 211, au deuxième étage.

-Merci.

Elle monta au deuxième et partit à la recherche de la chambre 211. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était la plus reculée. En entrant dans la pièce, la gorge de Max se noua et elle s'approcha rapidement du lit où était allongé Alec. Ses mains se posèrent sur son visage et ses lèvres sur son front où elle laissa quelques larmes avant d'embrasser ses paupières closes, ses joues, son nez et finalement ses lèvres. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il lui réponde! Un raclement de gorge la sortit cependant rapidement de sa bulle. Elle se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir le docteur Carr.

-Vous voulez rester encore un peu seule avec lui?

-N-Non, ça ira… Alors, vous savez ce qu'il a?

-Et bien, je n'étais pas sûr au début compte tenu de sa nature transgénique et plus particulièrement X5, mais tout porte à croire que votre ami souffre du syndrome d'éosinophilie-myalgie.

-Et c'est causé par…?

-Par l'absorption de tryptophane de synthèse. C'est ce qui cloche puisque les X5 sont principalement… reconnus si je puis dire, par leur carence sanguine en tryptophane qui les oblige justement à consommer de telles gélules.

-Probablement qu'il fait partie sans le savoir de la minorité non-atteinte. Mais pourquoi en a-t-il pris s'il n'en avait pas besoin?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être se sentait-il trop alerte pour dormir… Vous pourrez le lui demander quand il se réveillera.

-Dans combien de temps d'après vous?

-Cela reste à voir. En attendant, il est maintenant temps pour vous de partir, les heures de visites sont terminées.

Il lui serra la main et sortit de la pièce, laissant Max dire au revoir à Alec. Celle-ci s'approcha de nouveau du jeune homme, caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front et sortit à son tour.

***

Ce soir-là, à Terminal City, Max faisait l'inventaire de tryptophane ramené lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Bonjour!

-Salut. Dit-elle évasivement sans relever la tête.

-Je m'appelle Solo.

Max daigna lever un regard peu amène vers son interlocuteur indésirable.

-Solo? Tu crois que ça m'impressionne de savoir que tu ne travailles pas en équipe?

-Non, je disais plutôt Solo comme dans Han Solo…

-Un fan de Star Wars? Tu devrais aller discuter avec Luke alors. Moi je préfère Lord of the Rings.

Elle tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche, mais Solo insista.

-Toi, c'est Max, pas vrai?

-Oui, et alors?

-Regarde-moi!

Elle leva des yeux offusqués vers lui.

-Pardon?!? Tu peux répét…

Elle s'interrompit devant son regard. Il y avait dans les yeux de Solo une étincelle à laquelle il était quasi-impossible de répliquer.

« Un mâle Alpha. » devina Max.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle songea sérieusement à s'éloigner, mais son regard toujours ancré au sien l'en dissuada. Il frôla son bras, elle parvint à lui lancer un regard noir avant de baisser les yeux, soumise. Elle détestait cette sensation d'obéissance forcée. Lorsqu'il relâcha la pression de son regard, elle lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé et il s'effondra sur le sol. Elle l'enjamba et sortit de la pièce. En revenant vers sa chambre, elle fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Holà! Doucement Altesse!

-Désolée, Mole… mais par pitié ne m'appelle plus comme ça!

-Tu as l'air sérieusement secoué, ça va? demanda-t-il en tirant sur son cigare.

-Tu connais un mec du nom de Solo?

-Non, pourquoi? Il te cause des problèmes?

-Plutôt oui…

-Je mets Joshua sur tes basques 24 heures sur 24 à partir de maintenant.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Max continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre pour y dormir ses trois heures habituelles. Après s'être changée, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-C'est toi, grand frère? Appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Elle s'inquiéta, mais ne paniqua pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix qu'elle prit réellement peur.

-Viens au lit.

-Non…

-J'ai dit : Viens au lit tout de suite!

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'obéir face à l'autorité de la voix. Elle passa devant Solo, la tête baissée et s'allongea sur le lit, les bras le long du corps. Elle vit avec horreur Solo approcher en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle retint son souffle et ses larmes. Jamais elle ne lui ferait le plaisir de lui montrer sa peur. Lorsqu'il fut complètement nu, il s'allongea sur elle et commença à lui enlever ses légers vêtements, en profitant par le même fait pour caresser des endroits qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais montrés de plein gré. Il était sur le point de passer à l'acte lorsqu'un énorme aboiement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne soit projeté vers l'arrière. Max retrouva tous ses moyens et se cacha du mieux qu'elle pu sous les draps pendant que Joshua faisait sa fête à Solo.

-Pas toucher à Max! Pas toucher à Max! criait-il en grognant furieusement, son museau déformé par la rage des aboiements.

-Ça va Josh! Tenta de le calmer Mole en arrivant, alerté par les bruits. On s'occupe de lui.

Cela lui prit un certain temps avant que Joshua ne se calme un peu, et heureusement, car Solo commençait à être en fort mauvais état.

-Tu vas au trou, le môme! Grogna Mole en saisissant l'agresseur de Max pour le sortir de la chambre.

Joshua se tourna vers Max.

-Petite sœur est ok?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux…

-Blessée?

-Non, grand frère, c'est surtout émotionnellement que ça ne va pas.

Joshua geignit, impuissant et repris la parole.

-Plus de peur. Méchant X5 dans un trou comme un rat et Joshua ici pour protéger sa petite sœur.

-Merci, Joshua.

-Et Alec bientôt de retour. Solo va déguster.

-Est-ce que j'ai encore son odeur… à Alec?

-Odeurs de Solo et Alec sur toi. Mais odeur d'Alec plus forte, même si celle de Solo plus récente. Solo tout petit à côté d'Alec.

-Je sais… Bonne nuit grand frère.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Elle se retourna et se tassa en petite boule pendant que Joshua venait se coucher à côté d'elle, protecteur. Mais elle ne réussit pas à pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit… et les ronflements de Joshua n'y étaient pour rien.

***

Max avait beau savoir que Solo était enfermé sous surveillance, elle ne put s'empêcher, durant les prochains jours, de se retourner à chaque fois qu'elle croyait entendre sa voix. Bien entendu, c'était son imagination, mais elle ne prenait pas de risque. Elle restait près de Joshua et verrouillait la porte de ses quartiers quand elle allait dormir.

Le mois s'acheva, un autre commença, mais Alec n'était toujours pas réveillé. Malgré le fait que son état était plus que stable, le médecin ne comprenait pas ce qui le maintenait dans son état comateux. Ce n'est que le deuxième lundi du mois, lorsqu'elle vint le voir comme à tous les jours, qu'elle eut l'ébahissement de le voir debout. Sans réfléchir ni avertir, elle courut dans sa direction et lui sauta au cou.

-Bon sang, Max! s'écria le docteur Carr à côté d'eux. Laissez-le récupérer un peu!

Mais Max ne voulait rien entendre. Accrochée au cou d'Alec avec ses bras, ses jambes enserraient sa taille et son front était collé au sien.

-Max… murmura-t-il, faiblement, mais tendrement à la fois. Doucement…

Elle desserra un peu sa taille et il put la déposer doucement au sol, la main toujours au creux de ses reins.

-Hum, hum! Toussota Carr. Alec pourra sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine…

-Non, maintenant. Exigea le jeune homme.

-Alec, vous avez été dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines! Vous pourriez même avoir de nombreuses séquelles musculaires à cause du…

-Ça ira, merci doc! Maintenant, signez mon songé s'il vous plaît!

Carr soupira. Quels impatients ces transgéniques!

-Très bien! Mais je compte sur vous pour me contacter au moindre problème.

-Bien sûr.

Carr prit une feuille sur la table de chevet et la remplit avant de la signer et de la tendre à Alec. Les deux transgéniques sortirent alors de la chambre et se dirigèrent à l'accueil pour remettre la feuille. Dans le couloir, Alec osa une question.

-Tu vas m'expliquer?

-Quoi?

-L'odeur sur toi…

Max rougit et leva péniblement les yeux vers lui, terrifiée par le fait qu'il l'ait remarqué aussi vite.

-C'était contre mon gré…

-Il… Il a osé te…?

-Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Joshua l'a arrêté… avant le seuil critique.

Alec soupira de soulagement.

-Tant mieux. Et où il est maintenant?

-Enfermé à Terminal City.

-Je veux le voir en arrivant. Je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi il s'intéresse à _ma_ femelle.

Max se retint de lui rappeler que malgré tout ce qui se passait entre eux, elle n'appartenait à _personne_.

-C'est pas la peine, Alec. Il est hors d'état de nuire, alors repose-toi.

-Je me fiche de l'état dans lequel il est. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est l'état dans lequel il sera lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Max soupira à son tour, découragée.

-Max, j'ai promis que je me battrai pour toi, que ce soit contre Logan ou un autre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que les mecs se battent? Vous pouvez pas discuter, comme tout le monde?

-Entre mâles Alpha, on ne discute pas, Maxie, on se bat pour préserver notre titre.

-Justement, comment ça se fait qu'il puisse me faire obéir comme il veut et pas toi?

-Je pourrais… mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Max s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Tu es un mâle Alpha et tu ne te sers même pas de tes capacités.

-Si, je m'en sers, mais dans les combats, quand j'ai besoin que mes hommes m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Mais il y a d'autres aspects que je préfère garder… naturels.

Max le regarda, stoïque.

-C'est parce que je te respecte que je te donne le droit de me repousser, Max.

Elle se détesta de fondre ainsi devant son regard gêné par tant de sincérité. Elle se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise et enjouée lorsqu'il retrouva cette lueur malicieuse qui lui était si caractéristique.

-Mais Maxie, tu te rends compte de l'effet que j'ai sur toi?

-Quel effet? Tu n'as aucun effet sur moi.

« Menteuse. »

-Mon ange, tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus quand tu es entrée dans ma chambre. Carr n'aurait pas été là, que nous aurions probablement… optimisé comme le dit si bien Joshua.

-Ça te ferait beaucoup trop plaisir d'abuser de l'hospitalité des médecins pour faire des excès de dévergondage dans leur dos.

-Pas de « seulement dans tes rêves »? Ça veut dire que tu aurais été partante, Maxie?

-Oui, j'aurais été partante pour te propulser de nouveau dans le coma.

-Hmmm… Intéressant.

-N'est-ce pas?

Elle lui sourit, amusée et trop heureuse de le ravoir près d'elle. Passant son bras autour de sa taille, elle se cala sous son bras pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait peut-être pas complètement tord.

***

_Voilà! Je n'ai rien à dire sauf que j'espère que vous avez aimé! À plus chers lecteurs! Et laissez des reviews!_

_P4M_


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais ç'a été trèèès long, mais j'avais zéro inspiration et je devais réécrire un bout... c'est surtout ça qui m'a enlevé mon inspiration, mais bref! Le chapitre est terminé et gratuit alors laissez vos comms!

P.S: Attention, ce chapitre est pour les 16 ans et plus compte tenu d'une scène assez... érotique. Mais rien de pornographique tout de même... en tout cas, pas de mon point de vue.

***

Ils arrivèrent à Terminal City dans la soirée, Alec ayant insisté pour passer dire bonjour à Sketchy, Cindy, et quelques autres coursiers avec qui il s'entendait bien. En entrant dans le QG, il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par Joshua, Dix, Luke, Mole, Tina et plusieurs autres. Lorsque la foule se fut un peu dispersée, il demanda à Mole :

-Où est le salopard qui a voulu violer Max?

-Dans une cellule improvisée dans les sous-sols.

-Quel est son matricule?

-X5-781, aussi appelé Solo.

-Très bien, j'vais le voir.

-Heu… hésita l'homme lézard.

-C'est mon affaire, t'en mêles pas.

Max eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu vas pas le tuer, hein Alec?

-On verra.

-Non, fais pas ça!

-Il arrivera ce qui arrivera. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer et n'intervient pas.

Elle voulut protester, mais Alec la dépassa pour descendre dans le sous-sol de Terminal City. L'endroit désaffecté puait la moisissure et les carcasses de rats en décomposition traînaient un peu partout. Présentement, le jeune transgénique se trouvait dans le corridor principal, et de chaque côté se trouvaient des cellules d'isolements probablement pour les cobayes pour qui les expériences avaient mal tournées. Alec eut un frisson qui le fit trembler de toutes parts. L'endroit rappelait étrangement et douloureusement Manticore. Il pouvait encore entendre le pas des enfants-soldats suivant la même cadence, leurs bottes uniformes claquant sur le plancher blanc et propre. Il entendait encore les plaintes et les hurlements des transhumains, surnommés les monstres, enfermés et affamés dans leur cellules, et Lydecker qui ramenait l'unité à l'ordre d'un simple claquement de doigt.

« Mission »

« Honneur »

« Loyauté »

« Dévouement »

« Suivre les ordres à la lettres »

« Connaître son ennemi »

Il entendait encore les généraux hurler lorsqu'un travail était mal fait… et pourtant, le gamin n'avait pas 5 ans…

« N'AS-TU DONC AUCUNE CONSIDÉRATION POUR TOI-MÊME ET POUR L'UNITÉ QUE TU REPRÉSENTES? SALLE D'ISOLEMENT! COMME CHÂTIMENT, TU RESTERAS TROIS JOURS SANS MANGER NI BOIRE! »

Il se souvenait encore des mois passés dans le département Psy, à être examiné à cause de Ben. Il se souvenait aussi de la première fois qu'il avait vu Max…

_Il entrait dans la cellule. Elle était couchée sur son lit. En le voyant entrer, elle s'était levée et l'avais regardé sans vouloir y croire. Elle le prenait pour Ben. Après lui avoir confirmé qu'il ne l'était pas, il s'était mis à se moquer de 493… Il ne le connaissait pas, mais à cause de lui, il avait été soumis à tellement de torture… Après ça, il avait commencé à se déshabiller. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. C'était là qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était son mâle reproducteur._

Alec sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas pris, mais pas du tout. Elle l'avait même frappé et lui avait interdit de s'approcher. Il avait immédiatement craqué, sans le voir peut-être, mais tout de même. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus été le même homme. Même ses compagnons d'unité, tels Tina et Biggs lui reprochaient d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait voulu la dissuader de s'enfuir. C'était la même raison pourquoi il continuait d'aller dans sa cellule à tous les soirs. Il espérait, il _voulait_ qu'elle craque, qu'elle commence à ressentir cette même attirance si dévastatrice qu'elle lui inspirait à lui. Il aurait voulu, à l'époque s'entend, qu'elle ne sois qu'une femelle comme les autres. Pourtant, il avait sentit tout de suite qu'il serait incapable de mettre une autre femelle qu'elle enceinte. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui porte ses enfants, pas une autre idiote trop superficielle. Max était tout son opposé, pourtant, il ne voulait qu'elle. C'était leur destin, leur histoire à eux deux.

La porte de la cellule de Solo s'ouvrit et Alec remarqua tout de suite l'ordure attaché au pied du mur en face de lui. En l'entendant entrer, Solo leva les yeux et ses yeux devinrent hargneux.

-494… siffla-t-il.

-Salut, Solo. Gronda froidement Alec.

-T'es venu venger ta femelle? Ricana l'autre soldat. C'est mignon comme tout ça! Railla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Elle n'a pas eu l'audace de tout te rapporter?

-Elle n'y est pas obligée. Toi, si.

-Ben voyons!

-Réponds à ma question.

Solo prit un instant pour respirer avant de lancer, la voix pleine de venin :

-J'ai utilisé notre don à nous, les mâles Alpha, et je l'ai obligée à s'allonger sur le lit. Tu aurais vu ses yeux. Jubila-t-il. Cette peur qu'elle tentait de maîtriser et de ne pas me montrer. Cette détresse et cette supplique silencieuse pour que tu apparaisses comme par miracle.

-Fumier! Gronda dangereusement McDowell.

Solo éclata de rire en voyant la mine horrifié et déformée par la rage de son ancien commandant.

-Tu nous as tellement fait souffrir à Manticore… chuchota-t-il, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, cette fois. Cette façon que tu avais de nous envoyer comme de la chair à canon au devant du danger. Nous mourrions et souffrions pendant que toi, tu restais avec les chefs à l'abri, soi-disant pour coordonner notre offensive. Maïa… Ma Maïa… (Ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un être torturé.) Elle est morte à cause de toi. Tu l'as envoyée droit sous le champ de tire de l'ennemi. Tout ça, parce que j'avais désobéi à un de tes ordres. Moi, je ne voulais que m'amuser un peu avec ta Max, jamais je ne lui aurais fait plus de mal par la suite, du moment que _toi_, tu souffrais. Si seulement cela pouvait représenter un millième de la souffrance que j'ai ressenti quand ma femelle, mon âme-sœur… quand elle est… partie. Qui est le plus sadique, dis-moi, 494? Moi? Je dirais plutôt toi.

Alec bondit et attrapa le cou de Solo pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'il possédait, même Max, pour seulement oublier le nombre incalculable d'actes cruels qu'il avait commis au temps de Manticore. Mais après tout… il était un tueur, il avait été créé et entraîné pour ça. Comme Ben, mais en moins naïf, moins idéaliste. Lui, il savait qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas l'effacer, seulement tenter de ne pas y penser. Max l'y aidait. Elle calmait la douleur et la folie qui habitaient parfois son cœur et son esprit. Parfois, il arrivait à croire qu'il n'était pas qu'un soldat assassin.

-Alec! Retentit soudain la voix de Max.

Il sursauta et se retourna. La jeune femme regardait le visage de Solo. Alec y jeta un regard et remarqua qu'il était bleu.

-Lâche-le. Supplia Max.

-Pourquoi? Il t'as fait du mal, pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends?

-Parce que tu es en train de faire exactement ce que les humains nous reproches : des meurtres gratuits et de sang froid.

-J'ai déjà tué tellement de gens… Un de plus ou de moins.

Il se disait ça plus à lui qu'à elle, cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'entendre.

-Alec! Tenta-elle en voyant Solo fermer les paupières. Si tu le tues, je t'assures que tu me perdras pour de bon… Parce que tu ne vaudras pas plus à mes yeux que ce qu'il représente pour toi.

Alec la regarda, stoïque. Elle soupira et quitta la cellule. Alec relâcha Solo qui s'évanouit sur le sol, non sans reprendre un grand souffle et se mettre à tousser gravement.

-T'as de la chance. Murmura Alec. Moi, j'ai encore une lueur d'espoir à laquelle m'accrocher.

Il quitta alors la cellule à son tour.

***

Cette nuit fut particulièrement difficile pour Alec. Être séparé un bon moment de Max pour revenir et trouver l'odeur d'un autre sur son corps lui était insupportable. Et ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle pensait ne l'aidait pas. L'aimait-elle? Avait-elle peur de lui? Le prenait-elle en dégoût? Et avait-elle encore des sentiments pour Logan? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait sans trouver le sommeil. Il avait tellement envie d'aller la rejoindre! Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers sa porte et distingua la silhouette de Max.

-Max?

-J'espérais que tu ne dormes pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je sais pas… Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil dans ma chambre.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était approchée du lit, y était montée et s'était glissée sous les couvertures pour venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec.

-Tu permets que je dorme ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Juste dormir? Releva-t-il, taquin.

Elle sourit dans la pénombre.

-J'ai sous-entendu que je m'offrirai à toi, mais je n'ai pas dit quand. Et ce n'est pas ce soir.

Il sourit à son tour, machiavélique, et insista.

-Et si j'en ai vraiment envie? Et que j'insiste?

Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, descendit doucement jusqu'à la bretelle de sa camisole qu'il abaissa pour embrasser son épaule. Max ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que sa main vienne jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte.

-Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît…

Il ne broncha pas. En embrassant toujours son épaule, il glissa lentement sa main dans la culotte.

- Arrêtes! Paniqua-t-elle en le repoussant pour se lever précipitamment.

Alec la regarda, abasourdi. L'émotion qu'il lut dans les yeux de Max lui fendit le cœur. Elle avait peur. _Il_ lui faisait peur.

-Excuses-moi, Max! Je suis désolé.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça… murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il. Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît…

Elle ne répondit pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Max? l'appela-t-il.

-Je sais ce que tu veux… murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas te le donner… Pas maintenant.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. La rassura-t-il. Mais tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu le sais, pas vrai?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'inquiéta et s'approcha d'elle doucement pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu le sais, hein Max?

Elle acquiesça finalement et se réfugia dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots.

***

Depuis que Solo avait été mis hors de TC, Max avait cessé de s'inquiéter, mais le traumatisme était toujours présent et mettait des bâtons dans les roues à Alec. Il avait beau être doux, attentif, compréhensif, ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait le rendait fou. Surtout qu'elle dormait de plus en plus régulièrement dans son lit…

Ce matin-là, ils venaient de se réveiller et ils s'embrassaient déjà. Rapidement, le baiser devint plus enflammé et Alec fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas aller plus loin. Elle le relâcha pour reprendre son souffle et il vida son sac.

-Est-ce que tu es consciente de tout le travail que tu m'imposes en faisant ça?

-En faisant quoi?

-En m'embrassant, en me caressant comme tu le fais… puis en me demandant de ne pas aller plus loin.

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus… je croyais que tu étais prêt à m'attendre…

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, non? Je ne suis quand même pas pour t'obliger, même si au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, j'ai de plus en plus envie de toi.

Max soupira. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça, mais en même temps, elle était encore craintive à l'idée de s'offrir à lui, et de lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle avait peur de se réveiller le lendemain et de ne plus porter son odeur, de le voir passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait aussi peur d'avouer qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Logan, que 494 avait gagné son cœur… et son corps. Elle commençait à regretter, sans le vouloir, la stabilité ennuyeuse de sa relation avec le Veilleur. Une relation de confiance, une relation mentale plutôt que physique. Alec demandait plus d'attention que Logan. Et malgré le fait qu'elle soit indépendante, elle devait s'avouer accro au beau X5. Irrémédiablement. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Le fait de perdre son indépendance, de dépendre de lui autant que lui dépendait d'elle.

-On doit se lever. Dit-elle finalement. Le meeting mensuel commence dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

***

Le meeting était commencé depuis plus de quarante-cinq minutes. Mole était présentement en train de défendre son point de vue comme quoi le taux d'armes à feu acceptées dans Terminal City était encore beaucoup trop bas. Luke et Dix répliquaient alors que c'était le bien-être personnel et technologique qui comptait le plus. La querelle était rapidement devenue acharnée et les deux parties ne cessaient de se relancer sans que Max ou Alec ne puisse intervenir. Max était pourtant sur le point de la faire lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Alec venir caresser sa cuisse. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Lui non plus ne la regardait pas directement. Il avait l'air absorbé par la dispute entre les trois transhumains, mais sa main caressait toujours sa jambe du genou jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, laissant une sensation de chatouillis qui gênait Max dans sa concentration. Lorsque les doigts se faufilèrent vers l'intérieur de la cuisse, Max devint nerveuse, mais la main redescendit jusqu'à son genou et s'arrêta. Max commença à se demander à quoi il jouait lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter irrégulièrement sur son genou. Max devina immédiatement qu'il lui transmettait ses pensées en morse. Lorsqu'elle déchiffra le message, son cœur s'emballa.

« Je t'aime »

Elle ne rêvait pas, il venait vraiment de lui dire « je t'aime »? Enfin… dire n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, mais quand même! Cette fois, Alec avait tourné ses yeux verts dans sa direction, attendant sa réaction. Elle lui sourit et tapota sur sa main.

« Moi aussi. »

Le regard d'Alec devint alors plus vert que jamais et ses doigts enlacèrent les siens. La réunion prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, sur demande d'Alec qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête de les entendre crier. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti de la salle de réunion, Max le retint.

-Attend. Reste ici, ferme la porte.

Alec lui jeta un regard intrigué. Que se passait-il d'aussi important pour qu'elle veuille discuter en privé avec lui? Il ferma tout de même la porte et revint vers Max qui lui prit la main, le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire… et l'empoigna par son veston pour le plaquer sur le dessus de la table.

-Max! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta. Max venait de se positionner en experte au-dessus de lui, le bas de leurs corps juste _bien_ placés l'un contre l'autre. Il retint le gémissement qui naissait dans sa gorge.

-Max… souffla-t-il. Tu es sûre que tu veux…?

-Oui! Chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Alec apprécia le baiser. Il glissa ses mains sous le chandail de Max et frotta son dos pendant que elle, elle tirait précipitamment sur le tee-shirt de son amoureux pour le lui enlever. Il sourit devant son empressement et l'aida, se retrouvant rapidement torse nu. Max prit le temps de caresser et d'embrasser son torse avant de retirer son propre tee-shirt et de lui offrir la vue de son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

-Belle tenue. Complimenta-t-il. Tu permets que je te l'enlève?

-Il est là pour ça. Sourit-elle.

Alec captura tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et lui enleva son soutien-gorge d'un tour de main adroit. Elle se laissa admirer un instant avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

-À ton tour. Murmura-t-elle en bougeant le bassin pour le stimuler.

Il gémit faiblement et porta ses mains à sa ceinture pour la déboucler. Son boxer déformé par le désir resta bientôt son seul vêtement. Max entreprit alors d'enlever son jeans et ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus l'un contre l'autre. Alec remarqua immédiatement que le malaise montait en Max.

-Ça va, mon ange? Tu veux continuer?

-Oui… oui, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

«Allons, Max! se gronda-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi as-tu peur? Tu l'as déjà fait un tas de fois auparavant, dont une fois avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu crains? »

-Max, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça et il s'assit, Max toujours à califourchon sur lui. Mettant ses mains autour des hanches de Max pour la soutenir, il vint mordiller son sein, l'apaisant la minute d'après avec sa langue. Max roula des yeux et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, voulant à tout prix s'abandonner à lui. Il bascula et la plaça sous lui. Sa bouche descendit de son sein jusqu'à son ventre, puis descendit de nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à sa culotte. Max se crispa, mais il ne chercha pas à la lui enlever. Ce n'était pas le but immédiat. Le but était de la mettre en confiance. Il descendit encore, jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il embrassa, mordilla, tout pour stimuler les petits nerfs sensibles. Max n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait qu'il arrête la torture, qu'il la fasse sienne pour qu'elle soit enfin soulagée.

-Alec… haleta-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Il releva la tête et comprit au premier regard. Max avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Il sourit et lui retira sa culotte avant de reprendre sa position initiale, allongé sur elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et écarta les jambes, complètement offerte à lui. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, et posa une main sur sa hanche avant de lentement s'enfoncer en elle. Elle lâcha un gémissement, mais de douleur. Alec s'alarma et la regarda.

-Je te fais mal?

-Un peu…

-Excuse-moi. Tu veux qu'on arrête?

-Non… non, continue. Je vais finir par me calmer pour de bon.

Il posa un baiser dans son cou en guise d'excuses et continua la pénétration. Elle gémit de nouveau et Alec l'embrassa de nouveau, furieux contre lui-même.

-Je m'excuse… Vraiment, je…

-Alec! Continue, t'occupes pas de ça.

Il soupira et continua, entrant complètement en elle. Il resta un moment comme ça, lui donnant le temps de se détendre un peu plus, et commença son lent va-et-vient. Max serra les dents, le mouvement étant un peu douloureux, puis finalement, elle perçut une onde de plaisir et se détendit, commença doucement à haleter, puis à gémir. Dès cet instant, le moment devint doux, relaxant et stimulant à la fois. Ce n'était plus seulement physique. C'était amoureux et passionné. Jamais Max n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir autant de sensations différentes en si peu de temps. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps et restèrent enlacés sur la table pendant encore quelques instants.

-Max, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il quand il la vit pleurer. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non, Alec. C'était parfait. C'est juste… Que Ben est bel et bien mort, maintenant…

Ces quelques mots furent comme une délivrance pour Alec malgré qu'il soit désolé pour elle. Ben était disparu pour de bon. Elle ne le voyait plus à travers lui et il n'était plus une source de remord et de culpabilité pour elle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

TOC TOC TOC!

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la porte.

-On est bien content pour vous, mais vous n'auriez pas pût choisir un autre endroit que notre table de réunion? Fit la voix grondante de Mole de l'autre côté.

Le visage de Max s'empourpra pendant qu'Alec rigolait.

-Mon pauvre Mole, j'imagine ta tête lorsque tu la nettoieras. Lança-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi, mec, Max est vraiment ta nana, maintenant? S'informa la voix de Sketchy. Elle est sauvage dis donc!

-SKETCH! Cria Max, offusquée.

-T'as raison, Sketch, elle est vraiment insatiable! S'enthousiasma Alec. Aïe-euh!

-Ça t'apprendra, Golden Boy! Se moqua Original Cindy. Mais c'est vrai mon chou, la prochaine fois, essaie d'être plus discrète tu veux bien? Je crois bien que tout TC vous a entendu optimiser… Quoi qu'avec le beau gosse, ça doit être dur de se retenir…

-Merci, Cindy! Sourit Alec.

-Bordel, vous êtes combien de l'autre côté de la porte? Demanda Max, paniquée à l'idée que tout ce monde ait joué les voyeurs.

-Une bonne douzaine. Ya aussi Dix, Luke, Gem, Tina…

-Et merde! Jura Max en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Tant elle était sur le point de s'écrouler de honte, tant Alec s'amusait visiblement beaucoup de la situation. Il embrassa son front et se leva pour commencer à s'habiller.

***

Alors? Pas trop choqués par l'extrait... chaud? Reviews, please!

P4M


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite tant attendue! Merci à mes deux revieweuses du chapitre 7 ainsi qu'à les autres qui lisent sans commenter, j'écris également pour vous!

Déjà le chapitre 8! Enjoy!

P4M

***

Ce fut l'effervescence dans tout Terminal City durant les jours qui suivirent. Maintenant que Max et Alec avaient décidé de s'afficher, il semblait que tout était plus facile pour tout le monde. Après tout, si le mâle et la femelle Alpha étaient heureux, pourquoi le reste de la meute ne le serait-il pas? Même Mole était surprenant de gaieté, et que dire de Joshua? Son petit frère et sa petite sœur étaient ensemble alors, ils formaient maintenant véritablement une famille tous les trois! Cindy était folle de joie de voir ses deux choux heureux ensembles et Sketchy, lui, ne cessait d'harceler Alec pour être son témoins à leur « peut-être un jour-futur mariage ». Le seul qui n'était pas heureux pour eux était Normal, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…

Ce matin-là, à Jam Pony, Alec prenait ses choses dans son casier lorsqu'il remarqua Cindy et Max qui arrivaient à vélo de leur première course. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent à leurs casiers dans l'allée voisine, Alec vint les rejoindre. Il enlaça Max par derrière et embrassa sa tempe avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Max joua dans ses cheveux.

-Tu essaies de rendre Normal jaloux? Blagua-t-elle.

-Il n'a même pas intérêt à te faire de l'œil, patron ou pas.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter, c'est toi qu'il vénère, pas moi.

-Quoi? s'étonna-t-il, les yeux ronds.

-Bah quoi? Il a lui-même avoué faire des rêves où tu es un grand et tout puissant gladiateur et lui, ton esclave bien-aimé, lavant avec passion le sang sur ton armure et…

-Arrêtes, tu me donnes mal au cœur!

-Mon pauvre chéri! Se moqua-t-elle. Ce n'est plus si drôle d'être irrésistible, hein?

-Tu veux me rendre service? Ne me quitte plus d'une semelle.

-Ça va être compliqué, il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer livrer à l'autre bout de la ville.

Alec soupira à en fendre l'âme.

-C'est pas le temps pour les bécotages excessifs! Rugit Normal, un peu trop agressivement en arrivant près d'eux. Course urgente secteur 4, miss peste. Lâcha-t-il à l'intention de Max. Et ne traînez pas, sinon vous ne serez pas payée.

Max lui jeta un regard noir et lui arracha le paquet des mains pour vérifier l'adresse.

-15, Central Street, appartement 12? Ce bonhomme n'arrêtes pas de me reluquer les fesses à chaque fois que je me pointe là-bas!

-Je vais dans le coin, tu veux que j'y aille pour toi? proposa Alec en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sûr, tu es debout depuis 6 heures ce matin, tu mérites une pause.

-Merci, mon cœur, tu es trop gentil.

En grimpant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa amoureusement et s'amusa à faire durer le baiser pour énerver Normal.

-Hé, Normal, fit Sketchy en arrivant. J'veux surtout pas vous vexer, mais vous avez la tête d'un mec jaloux!

-Toi, fermes-la et vas travailler!

-J'veux bien, mais j'attends Golden Boy. Alors, Alec, tu te grouilles? Ils vont pas se livrer seuls ces paquets!

Alec délaissa enfin sa copine à grands regrets et alla chercher sa bicyclette pour suivre son meilleur ami. Max alla s'asseoir près de Cindy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, chou, c'est le grand amour? Ricana la jeune noire.

-Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer! Soupira 452.

-Ho, mais j'ai pas besoin, j'ai qu'à regarder. Et je vais te dire quelque chose : maintenant, tu es heureuse, et ça doit rester comme ça!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me défaire de mon homme.

-Et t'as bien raison. Si Original Cindy croyait avoir une chance avec Golden Boy, elle délaisserait sans hésiter toutes ces nanas qui continuent de lui briser le cœur. Sérieux, Max, ton mec, il assure grave!

Max éclata de rire et elles continuèrent à discuter. Au bout d'une heure et demie, une personne que Max voulait à tout prix éviter entra dans l'entrepôt.

-Ho non, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Paniqua-t-elle.

-J'y crois pas! S'étouffa presque Cindy. Personne ne lui a appris la nouvelle?

-C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il vient me voir! Cindy, aide-moi! Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?

-Premièrement, tu lui dis que tu n'es plus libre. Ensuite… t'improvise, le voilà qui s'approche!

L'homme se posta devant elles.

-Ha, te voilà, Max. Salut, Original Cindy.

-Salut, Logan. Répondit un peu froidement Cindy. Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Elle se leva et partit à grandes enjambées. Pourtant, elle n'alla pas bien loin. La majorité des coursiers qui étaient des transgéniques venaient de se regrouper autour d'eux. Logan le remarqua vaguement, mais tenta de ne pas en faire de cas.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien. Très bien. Répondit Max, un peu mal à l'aise. Et toi?

-Ça peut aller… Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi soir?

-Je… Je sais pas encore, pourquoi?

-Tu veux venir dîner à la maison?

-Ho, je ne suis pas sûre…

-Je pourrais préparer tes pâtes préférées, tu sais les pâtes tricolores, je sais que tu les adores avec une bonne sauce italienne.

-Désolée, Logan, c'est que… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ha bon? (Il fronça les sourcils.) Depuis quand ça te dérange que l'on dîne ensemble?

-Depuis…

Elle remarqua alors Alec qui entrait avec Sketchy. Il la remarqua aussi et voulut s'approcher pour intervenir, mais Sketchy le retint et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Max devina qu'il lui disait de ne pas intervenir. Original Cindy vint les rejoindre et leur parla. Logan attira de nouveau l'attention de Max.

-Depuis quoi?

-Depuis que j'ai un nouveau copain.

Un grand « ho! » se fit entendre. Venant de certaines bouches, il était moqueur (plusieurs préféraient Alec à Logan.), d'autres, il était désolé (bah quoi? C'est vrai que c'est pas génial se faire faire un coup pareil! ) et finalement, les dernières lâchaient un « ho! » effrayé parce qu'elles venaient de remarquer Alec dans l'entrée de la porte et qu'elles savaient qu'Alec détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires! Logan ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

-Un nouveau copain? Dit-il simplement d'une voix très calme.

-Oui. Murmura Max, très mal à l'aise.

-C'est qui?

Même Normal s'était approché pour écouter. Alors que Max allait répondre, Alec intervint, arrachant un juron à Sketchy et Cindy qui tentaient de le retenir depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je crois que tu le sais, Logan.

La foule retint son souffle, pendant qu'Alec marchait jusqu'à Max, posait son bras autour de ses hanches et la calait contre lui. Logan le regarda, un air mauvais dans les yeux.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Lâcha-t-il, méprisant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme sornette pour qu'elle aille vers toi plutôt que vers moi?

-Franchement, Logan, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour être préférable à toi. Grinça Alec en retour.

Une partie de la foule rigola silencieusement, certaines filles qui avaient eut la chance de « tester » Alec gloussèrent, apparemment d'accord avec lui sur au moins un point. Max posa ses yeux sur Alec, lui intimant silencieusement d'en rester là. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de son bassin.

-Excuse-moi, Alec, je ne vois juste pas comment Max peut préférer un mec qui n'a aucun savoir-vivre, aucune responsabilité et qui n'est pas fiable. Et encore là, ce ne sont pas mes mots, mais ceux qu'elle employait il y a peu de temps encore pour te décrire.

-Faut croire qu'elle a changé d'avis. Peut-être a-t-elle vu en moi une personne capable de la satisfaire? Faut dire que je lui offre sans cérémonie ce que tu ne lui as jamais donné.

-Des contacts physiques? On aurait pu en avoir si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de te faire retirer la bombe à retardement que tu avais dans le crâne.

-Tiens, une autre preuve qu'elle tenait déjà à moi. Il faut croire qu'elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans sa seule source de sexe.

Logan resta figé et Max, furieuse, attrapa la main d'Alec pour la retirer de sa hanche. Il n'allait quand même pas commencer à mentir en plus!

-Alec, ça suffit! Dit-elle à voix haute.

-Tu as raison, mon ange. Laissons-le se faire à l'idée que tu m'as toujours désiré plus que lui.

-Alec, arrête! Viens, on s'en va.

Elle avait remarqué que Logan semblait sur le point de sauter sur Alec pour le frapper, réflexe normal quand on était face-à-face avec l'amant de sa petite-amie. Il ne semblait pas envisager qu'Alec ai pu lui mentir pour le faire souffrir et l'éloigner définitivement d'elle et Max ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se mange une raclée en essayant de faire fermer le clapet à 494. Elle prit la main de son copain, sans aucun romantisme et le tira hors de Jam Pony.

***

En arrivant à Terminal City, Max descendit de sa moto et n'attendit pas qu'Alec descende de la sienne pour s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Alec la rattrapa dans le couloir.

-Max!

Elle ne lui répondit pas, il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Max, qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang?

-Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda-t-elle en retour en lui faisant face, folle de rage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur lui alors que tu m'as déjà?

-Il n'avait qu'à pas venir te voir, ça lui apprendra.

-J'allais lui répondre toute seule, tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir.

-J'ai dit que je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne.

-C'est ridicule! Je ne veux pas que quiconque se batte pour moi, je peux choisir!

-C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça!

-Je sais, mais tu n'avais pas à lui mentir pour lui faire du mal, c'est déloyal!

-Aucune bataille n'est loyal, mon amour!

-Ce n'est pas… Rhaa!

En tapant des pieds, elle s'éloigna et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Alec la regarda agir, stupéfait.

-Salut, Alec, entendit-il derrière lui.

-Salut, Joshua. Répondit-il en se tournant vers l'homme-chien. Tiens, une nouvelle toile! À combien es-tu rendu, là?

-Joshua numéro 111. Chiffre spécial.

-Ah… oui, en effet. Lâcha Alec sans comprendre pour autant.

-Petit frère pas comprendre?

-Heu…

-111 être trois 1 ensembles. Joshua est le premier. Unique. Trois Joshua dans 111.

-Ha bien sûr! En c'est quoi, sur ta toile?

-Alec et Max. Aucune couleur ne s'accorde, mais l'ensemble : époustouflant.

-Ouais, va lui dire ça à elle.

-Petite sœur en colère contre Alec?

-Oui, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-Je suis trop possessif, je pense.

-Max, n'aime pas être en laisse.

-Comme tous les chats. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de s'enchaîner à Logan.

-Logan pas comme nous. Pas un monstre.

-Pas notre genre de monstre en tout cas…

Ils se turent un instant pendant lequel Alec soupira. Finalement, Joshua prit la parole.

-Alec doit aller parler à Max.

-J'ai essayé juste avant que tu arrives et elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

-Tu dois être plus convaincant.

Ouais, facile à dire! Néanmoins, il faudrait quand même qu'ils discutent pour s'accorder correctement.

-D'accord, excuse-moi, Joshua.

Il serra rapidement l'épaule de son grand ami et se dirigea vers la chambre de Max dans laquelle il entra. Elle était étendue dans son lit, dos à lui, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'ait reconnu.

-Va-t-en, Alec. Grogna-t-elle, maussade.

-Joshua m'a montré sa nouvelle peinture. C'est sur nous qu'elle est basée.

-Et alors?

-Dans la tête de Joshua, nous finirons toujours pas nous réconcilier, pourquoi le décevoir si tôt?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas un couple parfait. Nous sommes trop différents.

-Aucun couple n'est parfait. Et c'est une chance que l'on soit différents, parce que tu aurais beaucoup trop de mal à te supporter.

-Idiot! sourit-elle malgré elle.

Il sourit à son tour et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et cala son torse contre son dos.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps? Demanda-t-il dans son cou.

-Faut voir.

-Mmm…

Il sourit, amusé, et embrassa sa nuque.

-Alec… l'avertit-elle.

Mais il avait la tête dure et ne l'écouta pas. Se soulevant avec son bras, il vint embrasser sa joue et le coin de ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête, prête à protester, mais il vint capturer ses lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Elle fondit entre ses bras et vint caresser ses cheveux. Une dispute? Quelle dispute? Il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute! Elle le laissa la coincer sous lui et approfondit le baiser.

-T'as gagné, sourit-elle lorsqu'il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou. Je ne suis plus fâchée.

Il sourit contre sa jugulaire et descendit jusqu'à son épaule, il étira le col pour mieux accéder à la peau qu'il taquina avec ses dents.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je te mette un holà. Murmura-t-elle en se laissant entraîner par la passion.


End file.
